


If you lose

by chaosfay



Series: Willow Hawke and Fenris [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gambling, Humor, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Hawke is just a good, if not better, at bluffing as Isabela.  A game of Wicked Grace between friends results in the two of them being the final ones standing.  Kiss Varric or dance naked in the Hanged Man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you lose

**Author's Note:**

> Willow is my rogue Hawke from Dragon Age 2. I don't write much about Dragon Age 2 stuff because, honestly, I couldn't get attached to any of the characters. Hopefully this is as funny as I imagine it. 
> 
> This is a writing prompt someone sent me on tumblr.

Another game of Wicked Grace at the Hanged Man, and no matter the amount of cheating Isabela did she found herself at odds with Hawke.  Fenris was sitting back in his chair, a smirk on his face.  Varric across from him was taking down notes of all that was happening, and had already taken place.  Everyone else had long since left.  Between the two of them there was nothing left to put in the pool of money, jewelry, and other items set for the winner. 

“Isabela, you really ought to give up.  Willow has clearly learned all you tells, and how you cheat.”  Varric chuckled, “you taught her too well.”

Hawke kept her face neutral.  All evening no one had been able to read her.  She won hand after hand, leaving Isabela more than a little frustrated. 

“Plus you have nothing left to gamble with.”  Fenris took a drink of whatever poor excuse for wine was in his cup.

“Shut up, you two.”  Isabela scowled.  They were four hours into the game, and as patient as she could sometimes be this was wearing on her nerves.  

Several minutes passed, the women staring each other down.  Varric continued writing, and Fenris simply watched.

“Fold or you’ll have to kiss Varric.”  Isabela grinned as she sat back in her chair, looking smug.

“Hey, you make that sound like an insult!” Varric looked up from what he was writing, looking genuinely offended.

“You had best fold, or you’ll have to strip naked and sing on top of this table.” Willow was far from backing down.

“Okay, you both have your bets down.  Show your cards; I’m tired.”  Fenris looked from one woman to the other.

Varric nodded in agreement, “there really isn’t anything left to write except for the conclusion.”

The women laid their cards out, and Isabela was soon laughing to tears.  “So close!  Oh, don’t look so disappointed, Hawke.  I’m sure Varric is a great kisser.”

“My sweet Varric, it appears our great affair will be revealed now.”  Willow placed her hand over her heart.  “How will we be able to explain this to everyone?”

“Beloved, I had claimed for so long you long legs were so far from what I wanted.  The city shall soon know I lied.”  Varric sighed as he set his quill down.  

Fenris rolled his eyes and took another drink.  Isabela, on the other hand, looked on with rapt attention.  

“Come to me, my handsome dwarf.  With this being our great reveal we ought to kiss properly; show the world our great passion for one another.”  Willow pushed herself back from her seat, being far more melodramatic than was absolutely necessary.  

Varric slowly rose from his seat, walked over to Hawke, and gently took hold of her face. “Yes, we absolutely must do so.”

They kissed each other on the cheek before Varric backed away, bowing deeply.

“Wait, what?  That’s it!?!”  Isabela appeared genuinely disappointed.

“You never said what kind of kiss it had to be.  Please return that ring to Merrill.  I don’t know why she keeps using it like this.”  Willow rose from her seat and stretched.  “Fenris, would you mind walking me home?”

“We’re practically neighbors.  Yes, of course I’ll walk with you.”  He glanced at Isabela, “really, you ought to be more specific.”  Fenris and Willow walked out, laughing as soon as they exited the tavern. 

“You can bet your balls I will.”  She emptied her cup before turning to Varric.  “The two of you do put on a go show, but really, a peck?”

“Bianca would get jealous.  I can’t have that.”  Varric winked before heading up to his room, his writing in hand.  He would definitely have something to write for the conclusion now.


End file.
